One Shot
by BellaLaila87
Summary: Two families; mortal enemies. Both enemies with each a child. Each child in love with the other. Will that be enough for their families to be together
1. Chapter 1: Memories

_Bella_

If only I was able to free myself of this pure torture! It is like it was never ending. Fashion. Shopping. Parties. It is not like they are at all important. But according to everyone else they are the most important things in the world. An example right now. My cousin was telling me everything for what we were going to be doing in order to get ready for our annual party that we have every year to celebrate my father and Uncles success. Also my birthday. Even though there success was a few days after my birthday we always celebrated it 3 days after my birthday and 3 days before there success. September 16.

It is for most part, a very boring party. Most of the time Rosaile, Alice and I just make fun of people. I am trying so very hard to listen to her but she just keeps going on about stuff that doesnt mean anything to me at all. She goes on and on and………

"Bella! Are you even listening to me? we have a lot to do before our party and you don't even know what you are going to be wearing OR what the theme is!" said Alice. She can be such a drama queen sometimes! Just because she is 3 years older than me she thinks she is in control. Not that I could stop her from controlling me...

"Calm down Alice! I know what it is. It is a costume party. And I am wearing I dress and some scary heels." I smirked, "See? I was listening."

Alice just rolled her eyes and looked irrated. "Rosaile is coming over soon and We are going to get ready together. She is a little annoyed from that boy who won't leave her alone so don't mention it to her. She will ripped you eyes out."

I shivered, I knew every well that our best friend was annoyed with this boy. I knew also that if someone got under her skin she wasn't very pleasant.

Like Alice, Rosalie was 3 years older than me. Rosalie lives across the street from lives next store to me. My aunt and my mother are sisters. Rosalie's mother was and still is their best friend. Alice has a brother named Emmmet. His like an older brother two me. I believe that he isAnd Rosalie too has a brother. They are twins. His name is Jasper. He and Alice are in love. My aunt encourages it so and they are going to be married someday. Well that is according to me.

My father was one of the most wealthiest men in the world. My uncle was his partner in the business that they worked in.

Origanally there was another person that worked with them but he was a traitor. That person was Carisle Cullen. They have been my families enemies for as long as I can remember. My cousin told me they actually became enemies when I turned one. Fourteen yars ago. When it was my birthday daddy and Carilse got into an argument and the agrument made daddy mad and my uncle hit Carisle for making him mad. It turns out Carisle was leaving them for another business in town. But all I remember from that day was crying and eating.

Since then my Uncle and Father have another patner. His name is William Black. But he prefers to be called Billy. He has a son who is little over a year younger than me named Jacob. Jacob has two sisters named Rebecca and Rachel. They left though, with there husbands. Jacob says they left because their home reminded them of their mother.

Alice is now pulling out a white dress for me that is past my ankles and white heels that make me two inches taller.

She wants to kill me.

Before I could protest, there was a knock on my door. Alice went to answer it and squeled when she saw that it was Rosalie. I jumped up and ran to give her a hug. But, of course, along he way I tripped over something on the floor falling over, kknocking over Alice and Rosalie too. When we hit the ground we were laughing so hard. I was on the verge of tears when we heard another knock on the door.  
"I'll get it this time okay?" I said still laughing. When I saw who it was at the door I stopped. It was our grandmother. When we were around our grandmother we werent allowed to act foolish at all. One time when I was 7, I was singing with Alice and I was sining in a silly vioce so it didn't sound very ladylike, she yeld at me and said I was a discrase to this family and I didn't diserve to be in her presence.

I ran up to my room crying. Alice followed me and tried to comfort me. my father didn't speak to my grandmother for two weeks until she apologized to me. She has never liked me since then. My mother doesn't like it when she is around me. It upsets her as much as it upsets Alice.

"Hello Isabella" she said "I came up here to tell you that your mother and your father are looking for the three of you girls so they can discuse what is going on for the ball tonight." She said all of this so formally, it seemed like she was talking to a stranger.

"Thank you, grandmother. We will be down soon." I said in a shy voice. Then she left. Alice was irrated again, but this time it was a playfully way. She also remembers everything that happened that day.  
"You would think she was talking to a stranger instead of her granddaughter! Gosh!" Rosalie said. we told her everything that happened that day. Well Alice did at least. I was too upset.

I just sighed. I knew that my grandmother would never like me. Honestly she doesn't like anyone. I shouldn't expect her to like me just because I am family.

I told them we should probably start going down stairs. I had a feeling that today was going to be a very long day. But then I got a sudden feeling that something beyond belief was going to happen.

Alice was on my left Rosalie on my right. We walked into the room to talk to my parents. All they had to say to us was that we were allowed to wear masks if we want and that we can't wear anything above the knee and that the party would start at 7. Alice freaked at that saying we had to start getting ready. Meanwhile it was only 9 in the morning. that gave us.......nine hours to get ready! This girl is going to drive me insane!  
My parents only laughed. I said sarcastically "Go ahead encourage why don't you! Your not the one being tortured all day!" That just made them laugh harder.

Alice dragged us upstairs into my room and that is when my torture began.

_Edward_

She rejected me. She didn't want me. Because she loves another.

Today was the worst day of my life. The love of my life didn't love me back. She was in love with a man that was better then me. He is better then me because he has her love. And I dont. She is the most beautiful creature that ever stepped on this earth! Even though she doesn't love me back I will always love her. Forever and always.

"Edward? What are you doing? Are you alright?" asked my cousin Ben. He wasn't really my cousin. Just a close family friend. But we conssiders our selves family.

"No better than I was an hour ago Ben. I want her, and it has put a sad, depressing feeling in me." I sighed. Ben at least had the one he loves. Her name is Anglea. They were gtting married soon.  
"Is this about Rosalie again? Man, move on! Find someone new. I know it is hard Edward, believe me when Angela left.....(shiver) I don't know how I survived." He said

"At least she came back too you." I mumbled. I knew he was right in a way. But Rosalie was....is so beautiful. It is hard to imagine anyone else that could compare to her.

The lucky basterd that won her heart.

"Come on Eddie! You could have anyone you want and you are gushing over the most hardest girl to get! Well second hardest now." He mumbled the lst part. I ignored it. Whoever he was tlking about was just so he could try a trick me into going for this girl. The only one I love is Rosalie

"I only want her. She is beautiful."  
"Is that all you know about her? Is she just beautiful? That's just it! You don't even know Rosalie! Have you ever even had a full conversation with her?" When I didn't say anything he continued. "Well no wonder she doesn't love you! She doesn't even know you! How could you just assume she loves you, when you guys havent even had a full conversation?"

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" I asked him. I knew it sounded corny, but I knew I had no other excuse to give him. He was so right, I felt like an idiot for not thinking of this before. But I had to make it seem like I was right. I never was wrong.

He rolled his eyes at me and laughed. "That only happens in movies man! You're just imaging this. You are blinded by her beauty! This is exactly what happened in the third grade!" he said.

"Ugh! That was one time! Okay? Besides she said she loved me too!" What happened was we were in the park and there was a little girl there with long brown hair and she was a few years younger than us. She said she liked how I looked and said I was handsome. I smiled at her and told her I loved her and thought she was beautiful. She blushed and said she loved me too. But when i was about to take her hand her mother came ovver and took her away. I didn't even know her name. Ben was there and he never let me down about it. He told my mother that I was in love with a girl that I was going to marry her.

"Ha! That was sooo funny! Imagine you find her again?" He was laughing hard now. I was annoyed now and walked away.

*Sigh* This is going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2: First Sighting

**CHAPTER 2**

Bella

Torture. We are STILL in my bedroom getting ready. Right now they are getting my hair ready. Rosalie is curling the back, while Alice is setting up the front. We already did Rosalie's hair; we still had to do Alice's. We had our outfits on. Alice had on a red dress that came down mid calf and had high heel red shoes on. On top of her head she plans on having devil horns. Then she has a red mask that covers everything but her lips, nose, and eyes. After they finished me, we spiked Alice's hair in different directions. She looked hot.

Rosalie had on a black dress that hugged all of her then flared out mid thigh to the floor. Her hair was pin straight and it looked like feathers against the black. She had a witch's hat on and had a black mask like Alice's. The black against her pale skin gave her a glow that only Rosalie could work. She looked amazing. Alice and I both said at the same time "Emmet will not be able to kept his eyes off you!" When we realized we said it at the same time, we broke out laughing, so hard. We were almost on the verge of crying, Alice freaked saying we were going to ruin our make up. Rose and I tried not to laugh at this, but the serious look on Alice's face when she said this was priceless. But when we started laughing she gave us dagger eyes, and we stopped immediately

I was wearing a white gown that came to my ankles and I was wearing white ballet flats. I had white wings on that were a type of tinker bell wings. They weren't big and bulky wings that made you uncomfortable. I also had a mask like their's. On each of our masks was the sign that we had made up for our own "best friends for life" club that we made when I was five and they were eight. It was ~**_BRA**. _We have had it branded on our clothes forever. We didn't know what it was until Alice and Rosalie came home for school one day saying that BRA was what you wear under your shirt when you.......well you get it. But we thought it was so funny that we had to keep it.

On our masks we all had our sign on the right side of the mask.

They just finished curling my hair. It came to the middle of my back now. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like I could be 17 years old. I was a little shocked. Rose and Alice came to stand on either side of me. We all looked so good. It was scary.

When we were younger everyone thought that we were all sisters. And tonight, we looked it. We all smiled. Somehow I knew we were all thinking the same thing. It was now 7:15pm. Just like Alice had planned, we were fashionably late. I rolled my eyes, and Rosalie giggled at Alice's happy face. We were starting to descend the stairs, when a bunch of men came in with masks on and caps.

One in particular was staring at me. He was frozen in place. Alice giggled at me, seeming to notice too. Rosalie rolled her eyes, and searched for Emmet. She pulled me towards were Emmet was. Alice tagging along, because that was were Jasper was. I completely forgot all about the masked man, when I went with them.

When we got to my cousin and friend, I saw from the corner of my eye, the masked man continue to stare at me. He looked very handsome. And he was tall. About a foot taller than me. He had bronze colored hair and was pale, but yet had sort of a creamy skin color. As I was about to look at him again. My cousin started talking asking what I thought of the party so far. I looked at him now, and paid attention to the conversation. For now the bronze haired man was out of my thoughts. He was also gone from my sight.

But I had a feeling I was going to see him again.

Just as I was about to look at him again, I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

_Edward_

My cousin Ben and our friend Mike came over. They had news for me.

"Guess what we got?" Mike shouted. He looked so over excited. I had a bad feeling about this.

"If I guess will you stop shouting?" I asked.

He ignored me and continued shouting. "I got us invitations to the Swan party! We are going to get you out of this mood! WE are going to have some fun tonight."

Ben was shaking his head in amusment. But then he was nodding his head, saying "For once Mike is right man. You need a little fun. I think that this party my be a good thing for you. You need a little dose of good time. And I bet that you are going to find a girl at this party. Someone prettier than your Rosalie." He was smiling all cocky now.

How could he think that someone could be more beautiful than Rosalie? Is he crazy? I laughed at him. "I bet that you are wrong." I would win the bet. "Fine I will go. But just to prove you wrong. But I do have one question."

"And what would that be?" Mike asked.

"How are we getting in without being recongized?" I was smiling now. If they recoonginzed there greatest enemies son in there own home, then there would be definate trouble. Especially with Emmet Brandon around. *Shiver*

Mike laughed. "Already thought of that." He laughed again when he saw me frown. "We are allowed to wwere masks. So they won't recongize us at all. I already got us stuff." He pulled out black caps and masks. I groaned. This was going to be a long night.

Ben laughed with Mike, then said to me, "You look nervous. I think that this is going to be good for you, Edward. I think that a good party will help you get your mind off of Rosalie. Who knows maybe you might even meet someone else." He was smiling out of amusement. But it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes told me that he really wished that this would happen.

I sighed, I didn't to disappoint Ben. And I don't think that Mike would let me out of this. "Fine. I will go, but I will garentee you that I will not fal in love with another." I shook my head at the thought. I couldn't imagine anyone more beautiful than Rosalie. It seemed next to impossible.

Mike snickered. "I bet that the minute that you walk in the door, that you will see the women of your dreams standing right in front of you and you will fall in love all over again." Ben laughed in agreement. They started making bets on what would happen.

I just rolled my eyes, and went inside to go change into my outfit. This should be aninteresting night.

We walked it the manision off my families loathed enemy.

I handed my invitation to the guard, he nodded and we walked in, i froze in place.

Descending down from the stairs were three women coming down the stairs. One of them was Rosalie.

But that isn't the reason why I was frozen in place. TO the right of her, was the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen. Her long maghony hair coming to the middle of her back. She was in an angel costume. If I didn't know any better, I would of thought I died and went to heaven.

I was staring at her, my mouth slightly open, and she was staring back at me. Her cheeks started turning red, she shyly smiled and looked down. The girl to her right giggled also realizing that her friend was being stared at by a creeper. Just great, _I'm _now a creeper.

Then as quick as she was in front of me, she dissapeared. Rosalie was dragging her and the other girl over to two boys. The angel tripped and landed into the tall bulky man. He laughed and up righted her, and hugged her. I was envious of him. Until he turned to Rosalie and his face completely lit up. Hmm....so she wasn't lying.

Then the blonde man hugged the angel. Jealousy again, till the tiny girl kissed him after the beautiful creature left his arms.

I sighed in relief. My love didn't seem to have another. Just as I was about to go approach her, an older looking women tapped her on the shoulder and said something to her. THe angel looked towards were the woman was looking. I too looked. It was a man. He was tall and tan. He had black hair and was buff. I looked about a few inches taller than me. When I saw her face, she didn't look pleased, but she didn't look like she minded as the older woman brought her over to the man that was looking her over like he was suming up whether she was worth it.

He was SOOOOOOO lucky that this was my enemies house or else I would have went sick on him.

I had to find some way to talk to her. I looked around the room.

THe music started, I got an idea.......

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review so I know if I should contiue or not! LoL I already am starting Chapter 3 so hurry up and review!**

** 3 BellaLaila87**


	3. Chapter 3: Knowing

_Bella_

I was walking across the room with my mother to go have a dance with Jacob Black.

We have only talked once or twice. But I really don't have much in common with him. He is a nice gentlemen, yes, but sometimes he makes me feel awkward.

In truth I didn't understand why he had to have my mother come get me for him. Why couldn't he come himself?

Roaslie and Alice don't like him very much. They say he is to cocky and that I deserved better.

Emmet only likes him because my father and his likes him. Jasper says that he will be very wealthy one day, and with my money and his combined, we will be powerful.

_Well HE will be powerful. _

I know that the power wouldn't go to me at all. I was indeed a woman after all. Right?

When Jacob started to pull me into the dance, he started talking. About himself. Rosalie and Alice are right, he is cocky. And selfcentered.

"...If everything goes well, I will be richer than ever. Life is wonderful isn't? So many women want me..." Wow seriously? This guy is annoying me now. And my father wants me to marry him? I mean seriously! No wonder Alice and Rosalie stayed away from him. He too is older than me. He is actually a year younger than Alice.

Just then someone taped Jacob on the shoulder, "May I cut in?" It was one of the masked man. But not any one of them. It was him.

Jacob was about to protest when I moved away from Jacob and curtised. He looked really mad, and didn't even bow. The masked man was smirking and Jacob's retreating figure.

Then he looked at me. And I saw the most beautiful eyes ever.

Green, emerald like.

I had to crane my neck to look up at him, he was so tall!, "_If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." _he said, with out hesitating. While lifting up my hand to place a light kiss on it.

I giggled realizing he was quoting Romeo and Juliet. My favorite play.

I raised an eyebrow at him. I decided to play along. Besides, I know this scene by heart.

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hands too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." _For some reason it felt like someone else was saying these lines for me. I did not know why, but it felt like this had already happened for real, here, in the exact spot.

He continued with Romeo's lines, "_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" _He pulled me into him so it looked like we were dancing. We were just going circles.

I felt my cheeks start to heat up, "_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they use in prayer." _I smirked at him. I felt as if these were my own words that I was saying, and they weren't quotes from a play.

"_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;" _he wants to kiss me? "_They pray-grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." _He was about to lean in to kiss me but i took a step back without leaving his arms.

He has to be joking. I didn't notice at first, but we had begun to dance. Moving across the floor a bit slow. I looked up at him sort of out of breath, "_Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake."_

His smile was so wide, it light up his whole face, I did not get it at first until... "_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, my sin is purged."_

Then he leaned in and kissed me. I didn't think about it, but I kissed him back. It was like an electric current passing through us.

Then he pulled away, both our breathes a little labored. I spoke, "_Then have my lips the sin that they have took."_

I laughed softly his forehead pressed against mine. "_Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."_

I giggled, then he kissed me again. After he pulled away, I now leaned my forehead against his again, "_You kiss by th' book"_

We were both grinning crazy grins. Then someone tugged on my arm. "B, your mother is looking for you!" It was Alice. I smiled at her, then I looked at the masked man.

I was about to tell him to wait for me, I heard my mother, and I moved away.

When she gets mad...

**_Edward_**

The beautiful angel started walk away, answering to someone calling from the distance, then I pulled on her friends arm to ask, "Who is her mother?" I didn't want to ask her her friends name, because then it would seem werid that I didn't know her name by now.

"Her mother is that lady of the house." she smiled a tiny smile then went after her friend.

Who now i knew that her name was Isaabella. Isabella Swan.

The daughter of my enemy.

"She is a Swan? Who is playing tricks on me? With me and my love?" I cannot believe I am in love with my enemy. But I cannot leave her out of my heart now.

I stood there frozen for a long while. I just kept looking at her as she was talking to her mother. Even though I knew she was my enemy I still thought her to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I didn't realize what time it had become until Ben came up to me and said. "Hey! Edward! I think we should go it is growing late." Ben said, Mike was next to him.

I nodded in agreement. Words seemed impossible right now. We walked to the door when Mr. Swan himself stopped us.

"Why are you leaving so suddenly guests? Won't you stay a little while longer with us?" He actually upset to see us part his party.

I shook my head, "I apologize sir, but it getting late, and we must be headed home." I smiled a gentle mile. _Unless you want me to make out more with your daughter..._

He nodded and hoped us a safe trip home. We thanked him. If only he knew who we really were... He would not be thanking us at all.

**_Mr Swan_**

I knew that Edward was here. And I didnot mind the thought of my enemies son beinging at my party. I knew from the town that Edward was a well repected young man and was well tempered and no one eveer complained about him. I just wish that my nephew could see that. He is the one that noticed edward in the beginning.

"UNCLE! Look! There is that evil villain Edward!" Emmet shouted at me. He I knew was saying this because Edward was in love with Rosalie. Oh dear...

"Now Emmet, let him alone. I do not want any trouble from you!" I said to him. I hoped that would at least calm him down. He always listens to me...

"I will not endure him Uncle!" I shouted at me.

He disobeyed me?

I was fuming now

"Leave Emmet! NOW! I will not endure your behavior, and your rudeness towards Edward. Leave now!" I yelled at him. I didn't want him causing anymore trouble right now..

I didn't want Isabella to have to witness her cousin in a fight. She would be very frightened by this and I didn't want my only child, my only joy, to have to see her cousin either be killed or watch him to kill someone else. I couldn't allow it.

Emmet left angered and I had a very bad feeling about it. I didn't act on it though. I noticed Edward and his friends leaving. I want to properly say goodbye. TO let them know that I had not minded them coming to my home uninvited.

**_Bella_**

I still did not know his name. I had kissed and yet I still didn't know his name. As I noticed him leaving, I asked Alice, "Whom is that man? Do we know him?" I asked in a curious voice. I could tell she thought that I only cared because they have masks on. She thought for a minute then frowned.

Alice shook her head. "That is Edward Cullen." She made a tisking noise. "He and his friends came to crash our party and..." I didn not hear the rest.

Cullen? No. It can't be.

My only love sworn as my only hate? What angel above would play such a cold trick on me. I have not done anything wrong. But somehow I am thankful for this angel who has a twisted sense of humor.

I excused myself from Alice, and ran by the balcony window. I looked down and saw him leaving. He looked up to where I was standing.

He knows.

I can tell just by his expression. But in there I still see love. I still see the way he looked at me before in his expression.

I looked at him with somewhat of the same expression. Letting him know that I know now who he is. And that I don't care. Then he slightly smiled.

I smiled a small smile back.

I watched him leave.

When I couldn't see him anymore I went inside to go get changed. I was going to have a long sleepless night tonight.

When I got to my room, Rosalie and Alice were looking a little upset while talking on my bed.

THen they looked up at me. And for some reason there smiles vanished.

"Bella..." Rosalie said.

Oh no she was using that tone. What had happened? Had she seen me with Edward, the man that she thought had loved her only a few hours? Was she mad that I was with him?

"We need to talk to you..." Now Alice too?

What was going on...

_**Edward**_

I was going to leave with my cousin and friend. But I left them to go by the wall of the Swan house hold.

I wasn't going to let this one get away from.

Not this time.

**Bella: 14**

**Edward: 18**

**Rosalie: 18**

**Alice: 18**

**Jasper: 21**

**Emmet: 21**

**Mr Swan: 34**

**Mrs. Swan: 33**

**Mike: 20**

**Ben:19**

**A/N Sorry for not so much details. I know this chapeter isn't so good. But in my school its final week. Need I say more? Lol But plase do review this chapter even though I know it pretty much sucks. Thanks for reading! By the way this is like in the year of the early 1900's so it isn't yet illegal for them to be together just saying. And this is taking place in Italy. Verona. lol**

**BallaLaila87**


	4. Chapter 4: Names

EPOV

I found the wall that was up around the Swan residence. I was going to climb it.

I found the vines that lead up to the top of the wall and started to climb up. I was going to see her again. I had to. That was the only way to keep my heart from acking any longer.

I sat at the top of the wall. The yard was pitch black but there were candles alined on the side of the walls. I saw the windows of the back of the house. Only three of them had balconies singling that those were the bedrooms. There were stairs on the one side of the wall that lead up into the house.

I jumped down from the wall and looked for my Isabella.

One of the lights went on in the room in the middle. As if she could read my mind my Bella walked out onto the balcony.

I stood right by the balcony looking up at her. She couldn't see me. Che started talking out loud.

She sighed really loud.

I whispered into the night, quoting shakespere yet again, "Oh speak again bright angel."

"Aye, me. Why does this have to happen." She muffled into her hands. I wish I could lift her head out of her hands and look into her eyes and know what is wrong.

I waited for her to speak so that I could possibly know her troubles that seem to be invading her mind.

"They are right." she said out to the moon. "I cannot love him, that would endanger to much of the family, and certainly father woud never approve..." noe she was pacing back and forth of the terrace.

Who is she talking of?

"But I do love Edward. No matter what his name is I still will love him. Oh whatever there be that I only meet him only several hours ago. But I know in my heart. Oh can he not be some other name. Any other name." She said again whispering still to the moon.

But I wasn't very focussed on whom she was talking to. She had said my name. And that she loved me. Shall I speak now or wait for for her to continue on?

"It is not him to whom my family hates, but only his surname that is hated. Masen. I see now harm in such a name." She sighed. "But Alice said that I have yet another. But he is must certainly not wanted in my presence at all." she whispered angrily. She kept going, "I shall love Edward whether they tell me to our not. He may not love me back," Obsurd "but I shall never stop." She smiled up at the moon.

I decided that this was the time to make my presence known.

**A/N: Short I know I know but I have nothing else. I can't come up wit anything else to say. :( lol But please do review this. I want to know what you uys think should happen next!**

**BellaLaila87**


	5. AN:

**A/N: **** I don't know if you guys have read from my last update from "Watch Out" But I am in despreate need of a Beta. If you know a good Beta or you are a good Beta please I NEED help. LOL just read this story with all it's spelling and grammer errors. **

**Also I am unsure of what stories that you guys like the best, so I would sooooooo appritiate it if you guys informed me of which stories you enjoyed the best. Thank U!**

**There is:**

_**Already Gone  
**_**Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are singers. They are called RBA and keep a secret of were they are from, from the world. But when an accident happens to one of them that is traject, they finally tell the world were they are from. But why did they leave?**

_**Come Back  
**_**Bella lost everything. Her home, her room, even her parents. Only when she was 7 yearsold. 10 years later and she still never forget and she will never forgive herself. what happens when she realizes she isn't alone?  
**

**_Don't Stop _  
Princess Isabella of Italy's father was killed by a terrist who was out to get there family. Now she must marry in order to become the next ruler. But who will she choice, from all her suitors? How does she handle Prince Edward when he comes to her rescue.**

**_Fate Has It _  
Bella's best friend is Robert Masen. But as time goes by there are wanted to be married. But when a new someone comes into town, Bella finds new interest in Edward. What happens?**

**_Fighter_  
Drama. Excitement. Pain. Love. Bella leaves Edward for leaving her for Tanya. She goes to Califorina and doesn't see any of the Cullens for two years. Her dad is in the army and he comes to her concerts and so do the Cullens... **

**_In It To Win It_  
Bella Swan is a skater. She is going for the gold. She has been training for the last ten years of her life. She is seventeen now and ready for anything. But is she ready for Edward? **

**_Needs A Little Work_  
Bella is 17 and an outcast in her school. But with changes come and new people, will things change for her? Our will she remain and outcast? When someone leaves her how will she handle it?**

**_One Shot_ (Not really a one shot story it actually has chapters, this is just the title)  
Two families; mortal enemies. Both enemies with each a child. Each child in love with the other. Will that be enough for their families to be together  
**

**_Remember Me? _  
Bella got pregnant at 15 by a guy she doesn't know. When she comes back to Forks with her daughter from college five years later, what does she do when she finds out the father? **

**_Secrets Are No Fun_  
Bella has been dead for the past 17 years. Her last words to Edward were "I'll be back, so don't die on me." Edward kept his word to her. But what he wanted to know was when was she coming? But she has been there all along. But he didn't know. Vampires**

**_Switch It Up_  
Bella and Edward are divorced and live on the other side of the states from each other with each one of their daughters. They ahd twins. Deliah and Shelby. What happens 11 years later when they go to camp and send them to the same place?  
**

**_Wanted Help Needed Help_  
She move to help her grandmother, she is selfless. He is a selfish and doesnt care about anyone but himself. Can she help him relize the world doesnt revolve around him? Will he realize that she is what he just might need?  
**

**_Watch Out_  
"I cannot believe that you idots followed me!"Bella shouted. "Hey we were just watching out for you! it would have helped to have known that your a-" all of a sudden Bella covered both of our mouths "shhh! someone is coming!" she god!**

**_Way To Far_  
This little story is about a girl BELLA who lives the hard knock life and a boy EDWARD who has it easy, and doesnt know what to do with it. All Human. **

**Please Tell me what **


	6. AN: I am sooo sorry!

(A/N:) Hey everyone. I am SO SO SORRY that I didn't realize this sooner. But my computer. My old computer. For the last year hasn't been posting my chapters. You think I would have noticed that anyway my files were deleted after my computer crashed so I'm starting from scratch with each story from where I left off. I apologize again. i really hope that those who favorited my stories and commented them still want to read them :). Bye and thank you for reading them.

-BellaLaila87


End file.
